explosion boy
by fumidori
Summary: A collection of kinky one-shots for ibuki munemasa. [generally ibuki/reader] don't expect much updates, this is practically a dump of them.
1. BIND

**a/n; don't look at me i'm trash.**

* * *

kinks used; binding, cuffs, blindfold & possibly!orgasm denial, begging

.

.

He couldn't see; nothing but darkness shrouding his keen vision, and he came to the realization that his eyes were very much open, yet there was an ounce of light anywhere. He felt something constricting his thick skull, and it lead him to convince himself his headband had been pulled down over his eyes. Ibuki went to rose from his position but soon found out he was utterly banded to something, it anchored him down to the patent chair he was situated in.

He could feel the sharp corners of wood protrude into his arms, and he felt if he rattled them in any way to break from his confines splints of cedar would stick into his skin...Before he could attempt anything else, a cold breeze caused him to shutter, chilling him to the very naked bone. Soft padding footsteps resounded through the lofty room, and there was a lengthy moment of silence as the sound of his breathing and whoever else was inside the spacious area.

Ibuki felt a rigid nail scrape against his chiseled chest, the notion of the mysterious person made him believe it was female, and he grunted while squirming in his seat; "_Hey,_ who are you? What're you doing?!"

"Like you're in any place to be asking that, dont'cha think?" the feminine voice purred, it was smoky with lust and held a certain kick to it that seemed awfully familiar to the goalkeeper, yet he couldn't quite seem to put his finger on it.

A hot breath fanned over his lips as slender fingers curled around his chin, and they leaned in dangerously close to him. His head was inclined back by your forceful fingers, and Ibuki grounded his teeth together at the action. His brow furrowed in a strange mixture of irritable annoyance, and displeasure. Oh, that would change soon enough, you thought.

The heat from your parted lips transferred to his own in an instant as you grazed them together, watching him stiffen under the sudden force. Molding your lips together without letting him escape you, it was enticingly heated as you moved expertly along with him; tongue sliding across his moistened lips as you snapped your clothed hips into his bare ones.

Feeling as if he hadn't a choice, he opened his mouth for you to openly kiss him freely. The wet appendage moving in sync with his own perfectly, captivating circles twirling and pressuring him down south with a flurry of fervor. You both let out a string of ethereal moans into each others mouth as you kept up the pace with ease. Soon, you left his mouth, trailing butterfly kisses down from there, across his jawline, and intricately onto his neck.

You took supple skin between your pearly whites, blunt teeth prying up sensitive skin to rouse a gasp from him before bringing your hands down to his chest; dainty yet crafty fingers tickling his navel upwards, once reaching his nipples, you ghosted them over them and he recoiled back against that peculiar touch and feel. Back desperately wanting to let the wood behind him vanquish along with this strange passion of exhilaration, and pleasure coursing through him.

You sucked on the skin you tainted, and bit before consoling it with your tongue and leaving a ghastly chill as you blew on the saliva sticking to his skin. "Are you enjoying this, Munemasa-kun?" you giggled wickedly, and Ibuki certainly found himself yearning for that voice to talk more; still so familiar, yet so distant in his clouded mind.

Ibuki was evidently on the brink of destruction, and he knew he was hard while you kept occupying your sweet, lascivious lips on his neck and toying with his nipples; squeezing them with such intensity he thought he'd go absolutely mad in a minute. You skillfully moved your smackers to the front of his neck, pecking a small kiss on his jugular as an extra affect of affection.

Now you were fervently kissing downwards, barricading his collarbone with more succulent sins. As you did so, Ibuki was so acutely aware of the smacking sound occurring whenever you lifted your ample lips before going back to tainting him; despite his mind being clouded with lechery thoughts, and his vision drowned in black, he could still taste strawberry so well in his mouth, and hear everything with accuracy...and it increased his pleasure gauge, robbing him of one dire sense really was thrilling.

If only he knew who you were.

You were smutty, paradise, and above all else; fucking hot. He could definitely tell without having to fully see your being. "Tell me who you are..." he breathed out, finding himself out of breath from panting and keeping up with your fast pace.

Flicking your tongue across one of his nipples, and watching his hands struggle a bit more at it, you couldn't help but let a twine of melodious giggles flow from your mouth again; man, you were excited. "I can't~!" you chimed avidly, teasing him by not divulging your identity. You watched his lips curve downwards in disappointment, "I'll show you soon though, okay? But for right now..."

All muscles in his abdomen stiffened as he felt you grasp onto his member, the erection still patent as a finger rubbed against the tip. He felt all his hair stand up on edge, and he groaned into your touch as you still pleasured his tip. Beads of sweat began to circulate on his forehead as you gradually moved your entire hand downwards on his shaft.

"Haah..." Ibuki panted as you ardently stroked him, and you cut off his raspy breathing by pressing your mouth against his again; hand still pumping against his member as the two of you kissed with tongue again, much more sloppy on his part given the welling pressure of smoldering ecstasy built up inside him - and he was already out of breath, and his lungs were set ablaze by everything happening.

_Ahh, it was too much._

You gave him a hum of delight as you disengaged the heated kiss, licking in his form which was slick with sweat and his cheeks were a daring shade of scarlet, it made your heart beat faster. Detecting an oncoming orgasm, you completely ripped yourself from him; hands that were pleasuring him were gone off of his skin in an instant, and he gasped in surprise as you did so.

"I'm not going to do anything else until you beg for it, Munemasa."

Ibuki opened his mouth to say something, before he let out a rapturous growl of displeasure; _"Like hell I will!" _he was keen, or adamant on not grovelling at someone's feet, although he desperately wanted release right now, perhaps more than anything. Ibuki used all his strength to feebly endure a power-struggle with the cuffs that occupied his hands from behind, but to certainly no avail.

His attempts were in vain, utterly futile, and unless he begged in his most pleading voice for you to fuck him; he was stuck on the brink. "That's not my problem then, is it?" you mused aloud to further ridicule him, and to tease him on a little more, you ghosted the pads of your fingers over his collarbone, and examined all the redden marks you had left there moments ago.

He was still breathing heavily, deep puffs of breath seemed useless to aid the burning in his chest, and he felt completely lewd and he ached for your touch to be where he longed for it most. The touch you were barely giving him was tantalizing, driving him further into insanity; and he was seriously vacillating whether or not he should cave into his sexual desires, and beg for you to finish him off.

"Hnng...Please," he started, and you pursed your lips in response. You told him 'please what?' to urge him on, wanting to hear those very words strung from his throaty voice. "Fuck me!" he hated losing to you, whoever you were, since he still couldn't perceive your identity. Damn him for that.

A lengthy laugh came from you, and he felt berated when you spewed out your apparent merriment at him giving in. You reached over, and slipped down his headband so it rested around his neck. The breathless gasp that was produced from him as he discerned you to be his mysterious captor. "Did I surprise you?" you inquired softly, a hint of sardonic amusement lingering in your hazed voice.

Naturally, he nodded, beating himself up mentally for not processing it sooner. "Why?" was the only question he had left as he watched you slowly unbutton your shirt, dropping it to the floor along with your bra shortly after.

His throat ran dry as he watched you sexily, and slowly removed all articles of your clothing and strewing them on the floor. "Why not? Wasn't it fun trying to figure out who I was?" you laughed again, finding yourself in nothing but your cute panties. You came over to him, his fingers wriggled around in his cuffs because now...he wanted to touch you, and you him._ So badly._

Your hand found his member again, deviously going back to your past antics before leaning into his ear and whispering; "Let's begin."

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	2. SUCK

**a/n; Ibuki is my favorite character, and so he is the victims of all my strange dreams.**

* * *

kinks used; sucking, hair pulling

.

.

Clutching his collar and yanking him down to level his face with yours, you heatedly pressed your lips against his. You moved your smooth lips in circles adeptly, coaxing Ibuki as you took the upper hand again pinning him in place against the wall. Your tongue felt the rough texture of his lips, before sucking on the bottom one and eliciting a grunt from the goalkeeper.

"Dammit, [Name]..." he murmured, keeping the warm intimacy between your lips and his as he removed your hands from his collar, and brought them back to wind around his neck.

You growled, going to abide by his action and let your arms rest on his shoulder and tug at the back of his snowy white hair. "Shut up," you commanded sharply, that inner dictator taking charge. You pushed your lips against his again, this time both of you opening your mouths and you whirled your tongue against his; waiting until he caved into that desire, and began driving his tongue back against yours.

The moment he took any form of action, decidedly not letting you lead, you immediately drew back your lips and shoved two fingers in his mouth, prodding your soft fingers against the roughness of his tongue. He gave another grunt, much more guttural than the last as you swirled your fingers around, the sickly saliva tricking down from the corner of his mouth, and you could feel it stick to your fingers.

Your actions proved to have of aroused him, a reaction you hadn't expected to gain from him at such a motion, but nonetheless you felt his erection hitch against your thigh. "_Hah?_ You're turned on just by this? You're really sick Ibuki," you laughed, a sardonic twist of mockery lingering in your tone as your saliva drenched fingers slipped out from his mouth.

"Does it matter? I'm pretty sure you're hot yourself; judging by your cheeks," Ibuki countered with a certain smugness in his voice that made your knees quiver. A smirk curled on his lips as he watched your facial expression impermanently switch to one of surprised indignation before shifting back to your previous one. "Hey, suck me."

"Or I could leave you there to deal with that yourself?" you inquired, giving him another dish of your teasing. Except, he wasn't having it. You started it, and he was gonna make sure you finish it. Ibuki clasped his hands on your shoulders and sharply pushed you downwards onto your knees, and he could hear you curse under your breath before you looked up at him while attempting to hold down the urge to grin imply.

You mumbled something about 'fine, fine' before pulling down his shorts agonizingly slow along with his boxers(fucking dork still wears basketball prints). Your prominent hand wrapped around his shaft, gradually stroking up and down with your lips slightly parted. You could tell Ibuki was pleased by your actions seeing as how he delved his hand into your hair, and brought your head closer to his member.

"God..." he cursed under his breath, cheeks suffused with a colorful, and daring shade of red. "It feels really good."

Your hot breath fanned over his tip, sending a rippling effect to course through his body and cause him to shiver in anticipation. A hint of a smirk encased on your lips, you brought out your tongue and softly licked the tip whilst still moving a hand for a double sensation; the pads of your fingers scraping against him in an exemplary manner. Your lips slip over the head, sucking and removing your hand from his shaft before completely taking him in your mouth.

The heat from your mouth against his sensitive part produced a long string of moans to escape past his lips, raucous voice protruding all that crippling pressure swelling inside him. He bucked his boney hips, urging you for more productivity, which you gained him by bobbing your head up and down, switching conspicuously from sucking, to licking. "I'm gonna cum..!" Ibuki suddenly declared, and you could hear him holding back as he spoke.

Your glossy [e/c] optics stared up at him as you kept going, you could see him with his head thrown back against the wooden wall, and his eyes were closed as he suffered through the high of euphoria hitting him. Your antics continued until you felt him tense up, and a warm spurt hit the back of your throat with some force. Used to the peculiar feeling, a trail of other quite large spurts filled your mouth and you were given the silky, creamy, and all too familiar taste of cum to devour your taste buds as you swallowed.

"I came right in your mouth, idiot; you're too sexy," Ibuki huskily breathed out, watching as your slick tongue whisked across your lips to ravenously finish up the trickle of cum that managed to drip from your mouth. "I just came, but I'm already hard again."

_"Let's take this to bed."_

Pants on the dominant party had already been removed from the blowjob you occupied him with earlier, his shirt only remained and you were desperate to rip it off right now, switch the tables and force him into the helpless position of being pinned to the bed. While he dexterous hands worked on unbuttoning your uniform, he affixed your lips together with him, and mixed with your own cherry lip-gloss he can taste the distinct flavor of himself.

"Hm, what a cute bra," he idly mused aloud as he managed to pry that pesky shirt from your being. A [f/c] bra with little while frills adorning the hem of it, and a signature bow to finish it off. Too bad he was three seconds away from ripping it off of you. Covetous hands came around your back which you gladly arched for him so he could easily unhook it, leisurely stripping you from it, the strings scraping against the skin of your arm and allowing a helpful amount of goosebumps to crawl upwards.

You gave a scoff as his mouth found your left nipple, and that scoff quickly melted into a vigorous moan as a new sensation flared within your bosom. His tongue rolled over it as he occupied the right breast by fondling it gently with his calloused hand. "You're getting turned on by your nipples, aren't you? Can't hide anything from me!"

"Nng...fuck you...~" although your protest, and cuss came out as a pathetic mewl as he brought immense amounts of pleasure through means of your chest. You couldn't help it, it felt good, so obviously you'd be squirming and lusting for more. He sucked on your nipples, giving each one an equal amount of attention, until he felt them grow completely hard. All heat collecting your chest had also fled south.

He soon discarded them, having enough feel and taste of them to satisfy those raging hormones spewing off his nerves. He looked you in the eyes, watching as you bit down on your knuckle as a feeble way to stave off the majority of what you were feeling. "I'm taking it off," he growled referring to your skirt, which was soon stripped from your being with one long forceful tug of his strong hold.

His shirt also followed after, which lead to the only thing preventing you from ravishing each other entirely was the panties that had cutely matched your bra to perfection. "Hurry up, and take off my underwear. I'm sticky enough," you scowled as he hesitated to pull those soiled panties from you, now both of you were naked with nothing to hold you back.

"God, your juices are really flowing out. Shall I relieve both of us?" Or hold back more? Honestly, he was a fast paced male, you knew that all too well; and even if he could hold up against countless soccer balls during practice, when it came to you...he was out of control, a feral animal with a ravenous appetite that only eating you would alleviate.

"Didn't I already tell you? Just do it, dumbass!" you chided, a hand smacking against his cheek to urge him on. Although he could do without the name calling, he was shaking uncontrollably with anticipation, and his fingers felt the curves on your body as his hands traveled downwards greedily. He brought himself down more, steadily crawling backwards which earned him a groan from you, since you had caught on rather speedily on what racy intentions he had in mind.

Moistened lips grazed your labial, barely touching the skin and taking his time there as you further grew more aroused by his actions. He held onto your one thigh, spreading your legs apart for him, and he's glad he left your thigh highs on because they were hot. An idea coursed through him as he still kept his mouth against you, kissing and lightly licking the sensitive area.

He brought a hand up to your mouth, tips of his fingers hitting against your lips, and it seemed you hadn't put up much of a fight since he was easily able to slip his own two fingers within your mouth. He could hear you give another groan as you sucked on his fingers while he continued to eat you out. With a 'pop', he removed his now sticky fingers from your mouth.

Your breathing had increased due to his pleasuring you and the motion he just pervaded on you, a gyrate of butterflies riding a high welling in your stomach while he moved to your clit, and gently swirling his tongue around it. He hadn't ceased the motion, even when you beckoned him to go faster as you plucked your fingers into his hair, tugging against on his mussed tresses.

Seeing you become more erect, he switched motions by gently sucking your clitoris, and flicking his tongue over it. This combined suction with a much faster rhythm, that you seemed to honestly enjoy as you balled his hair harder; that hurtful pull made him even enjoy what he was doing a bit more, it mixed in with savoring you well enough.

He stared back up to you, watching as you struggled to keep yourself balanced on sanity, _god, it really did feel great..!_

"S-Suck me harder, Munemasa."

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


	3. COLLAR

**a/n; Dedicated to my friend Terra! Us fellow Ibuki lovers gotta stick together. (∩❛ڡ❛∩) and you're an absolute sweetheart~ (Sorry for any mistakes!)  
**

* * *

kinks used; collar, scratching

.

.

You almost — You almost regretted placing that mundane bet with the keeper, simply because you hadn't expected New Inazuma Japan to actually _win_ their match against Mach Tiger, nor did you predict what sort of prize he desired to claim from you. The bet was easy enough, you bet he'd lose while he said otherwise, thus you made a bet; the winner got the loser to do _whatever_ they wanted. Ice cream or some sort of cheap delicacy (cup noodles? he loved those) if what you honestly expected, and yet...

But that wasn't entirely in his line of need.

You snarled under your breath, irritation effervescently stinging your nerves and dampening your mood entirely, and the taller male beside you could only endure not smiling smugly owing the fact that if he did, you would surely have an outburst — although that would be amusing, attempting to restrain you with the bright [f/c], leather collar looped around your neck and leash attached on, it'd also be a strong challenge. And we all know how Ibuki Munemasa loved challenges.

"What. You don't like it?" he jested, purposefully relishing that new reaction twisting on your face as he teased you about the little getup you had on. Ibuki tugged a bit on the collar, beckoning you to come closer to him and allowing him to scrutinize that grimace you wore.

Naturally you shook your head, "Of course not, idiot. You should know that better than anyone," you stated bitterly, tongue sticking out at him as you brought your fingers up to the slightly uncomfortable item, acerbically wanting to rip it off of you within that second. Now it was Ibuki's turn to shake his head in disagreement, and with his free hand he swiftly reached over and forcibly prying your hand away from the collar.

"I don't care. I'm _sick_ of taking orders from you, It's _my_ turn now," he faintly scorned but still kept that resentment lurking in the depths of his blunt voice. You shouldn't be complaining, a deal is a deal, and there's no point feeling negative about it for long...the chance of escape for you was zero until he was utterly satisfied. Plus, it could've been a lot worse - he wasn't going to humiliate as much as he could. He could've forced you to walk with him all day in public, exposing yourself like this to everyone but instead he kept you hidden away in the confines of his room for _only him_ to see.

There was another growl from you, strongly exuding that distaste swelling within you. "Fine, then, _Master~_ What am I going to do first?" although your expression hardly mirrored that sardonically mocking tone, Ibuki found his bones crackling from exhilaration; he didn't care you were simply playing him on when you chimed out 'Master~' like that, because god, he _loved it_ regardless.

"You can start by kissing me," he demanded, giving one last harsh pull on the leash wrung tightly around his hand and ushering you flush against him, clothed bodies grinding against each other as you finally affixed your luscious lips onto his own. You voraciously kissed him, slow movements until they gradually began to move faster and you took his bottom lip between your teeth, subtly applying pressure as you bit - a part of you wanted to toy with him and despotically bite down, but the lighter side managed to cope you to not do so.

Ibuki groaned, one firm arm snaked around your waist to anchor you in your spot, and the other clasped your shoulder tightly, prodding his fingers into your shoulder blade as he began to feverishly return your adoration and stared to take control. He shoved you back a bit, departing your lips for a clammy flash of air to pervade your lungs before gave his next command, "Open your mouth."

Despite preferring to heed the orders, you found yourself acquiescently obeying that order and pushed your mouth open a fraction for him to do as he pleased. The offered unrestricted access freely invited him to dive right in for what he wanted to do, and Ibuki did exactly that; tongue unabashedly darting across your moistened lips, before fiercely slipping past them and touching your own.

Shallow, and light movements at first before he struck a pleasant nerve and varied his speed whilst applying more pressure into the kiss. Your hands pressed into his hips, and slowly you inched them upwards as you passively admitted him to dominate the kiss entirely. Eventually your hands found his snowy-white locks, and you couldn't help but tug at them while the two of you mingled moans — not relinquishing the hot moment until you were both left satisfied with it for now.

"God, [Name]. You're..." he trailed off, temporarily finding his words getting caught up in the breathlessness empowering his figure completely. The two of your stared yearningly at each other, both mirroring eyes drenched in lust, and he was about to finish his sentence until one of your hands had untangled itself from his hair and trailed downwards to his erection, fingers imply rubbing the area through his tracksuit pants. _"...A bad girl."_

Ibuki clenched his teeth together, seething ire emitting newly from him, and you hardly found it in you to be intimidated by it at all. "Oh, what are you going to do to me, Master? What's your punishment for bad girls like me~?" you pleaded, a feigned, dramatic portrayal of dismay coiling your words. He locked his lips heatedly one last time before he released his hold on, with the exception of the leash of course.

"Take off your pants," he dictated your next course of action - and for a second, you were surprised it was something as simple as just that but knowing Ibuki, he had a few visions painted in his mind already. With him a small distance from you, you began to remove your pants for his hungry eyes to watch, and once your legs were now exposed to him you remissly tossed aside the article of clothing and teasingly lifted up your shirt.

You complained about him wearing childish boxers, and yet here you are wearing basketball print ones..._you did that on fucking purpose, didn't you? _Navel revealed and ultimately defenseless against him, he couldn't help his lips jerking up into a smirk. "Good! Now the panties," he demanded, finger jabbing in the direction of the intact undergarment.

Friskily, you complied and did exactly as you were told by him; no longer grudging anger at being commanded around, because you knew from here on out things were going to get much more exciting - and perhaps you entertained the thought of being told what to do too much. "What now, Master?" you purred, up keeping to rolling the heightening title out on your tongue to further coax, and toy with him.

"Let's go to the bed," he answered while trying his best not to let that obvious flood of titillating excitement protrude in his voice, but you were still able to keenly detect it and it made you grin mischievously, anyone could probably mistake you for an absolute hellion right about then (maybe you were one?). The two of you maneuvered yourselves onto the bed, Ibuki had explained for you to lay down and he climbed on top of you, body hovering above yours, and he tied the one end of the leash onto the bed post, making sure you were contained there to his best abilities.

There was a patent churn of confusion, and mild petulance on your face as he did so, but you should've expected that sense of confinement already. His next words sent you into an even more spiraling, and gripping sense of incertitude; "Come. For. _Me._"

A strangled gasp came from you, a subtle _"Haaah?"_ slipping under your breath in the process, and by locking gazes with Ibuki you were prompted into understanding...and hated it. This bastard was simply going to watch you pleasure yourself, watch you writhe and squirm, and he wasn't going to do a single thing — that was his game, wasn't it?

"You heard me. You gotta listen to me anyway, remember?" He argued, lips sweetly coming down to meet your own, but it's only a small brush - one you can barely relish, it was there for a fleeting moment of bliss before he drew back. He could discern the look of agitation flashing across your expression before you returned to your previous look. Now it truly was his own turn to be entirely in charge, you couldn't skimp out on him, there was no room any more for that quitters attitude and neither of you planned on backing out - Ibuki could distinguish that in your form sprawled out beneath him.

Spitting away any coursing hesitations, your eyelids flutter close and you bring a hand to your body, sensually trailing along the fabric of your shirt and gradually heading south. There was a tinge of delectable color permeating through your cheeks the more your hand traveled across you, and eventually your nimble fingers delved to the heat between your legs.

Ibuki gripped at the sheets, feeling almost as if his ragged nails might actually scorn the lavish fabric if he tugged any harder, and he kept his gaze steady on you while resisting every surge of galvanizing intoxication effecting him from your sight alone. "Hng...Munemasa~!" you moaned, twirling your fingers in circular motions against your clitoris.

Apparently you had stopped referring to him as Master, and he felt a sharp prick of disappointment in his gut. _"Master,"_ he corrected huskily, furthermore deepening his voice to lure your entity into his own desire. You mewl out the title, clearly forced in vulnerability, yet he can't seem to complain. The sight of you alone like this, your cheeks were becoming a darker shade of red and your breath was becoming robbed from you the more the tips of your fingers pleasured you, that alone left his breathing to become heavy.

You begin to arch at your own touch, chest pressing against his own as he upholded a tight proximity to you, and you can feel traces of his warmth and it caused you to suddenly yearn even more for him - for Ibuki Munemasa, the damn bastard who had you binded by some mundane collar that rightfully belonged to a dog.

There's a hum vibrating in the back of his throat, and he lets out a guttural grunt once he felt his fingers began to twitch, they instinctively curl to clutch the sheets tighter. He swallowed thickly, almost as if that relieved him of that penetrating feeling of dryness washing over his throat. "Nnng~ Master, why won't you touch me~?" you moaned out, pummeling his ear with another practically irresistible urge to fall into the grasps of personal desires.

"It's a punishment for a reason, [Name]."

He wanted you, but he also wanted you to preform for you - he wanted to relish every movement you gave to yourself because he was in charge. Maybe it was for the best he ravished you now, because he almost felt on the brink himself."You're doing great," he cooed almost uncharacteristically, further urging you on with a stream of compliments.

Soon enough, there was a wet stickiness beginning to drench your fingers, and an exceptionally wonderful feeling plummeted your being. "A-Ah~!" a long sound displaying your passion, and savory pleasure was strung from your mouth. Ibuki lowered himself, mouth finding the shell of your ear and nibbling it tenderly, before he whispered out: "Finish it."

You nodded, and began to crank the speed of your rubbing, not long after finding yourself entirely arching into the air and squirts pooled from you as evidence of your earth-shattering high. **_"Master~!"_** Euphoria, but not entirely satisfying because it wasn't the real thing, drowned you for a moment before you came back to reality and breathlessly opened your eyes to a flushed Ibuki.

So many emotions had begun to boggle his head, swishing around its contents and scrambling them together before lodging an empowering shard of lewdness to override everything. The vigorous grin was unmistakably stretching on his lips, and he moved to trace your lips with his tongue again - feeling the texture of them carefully, steadily drinking in the hotness emitting from them before simply joining your lips together for a chaste kiss.

You were taken aback, not expecting him to suddenly initiate a kiss but nonetheless returned it with a gentleness that you hadn't even known you possessed. Ibuki seemed to have of caught on that, and he finally allowed his hands to freely roam. Every place he ran his calloused hand over seemed to rouse goosebumps to tickle, and protrude over your skin.

As a hand snaked its way up your thigh he could still feel the dripping juices collecting there, and when he brought his hand away and heard that feeble groan you hadn't meant to make, he lost control. The shadows he overcasted on your form temporarily vanished as he climbed off of you in order to alleviate the tension swelling uncontrollably within him, the fire scorching him to the point where if he didn't get release soon he simply might scream louder than when he's on the field.

He strewn his pants somewhere thoughtlessly on the floor, along with his boxers and shirt before he hurriedly came back to you. "Now it's my turn," he hummed under his breath, the action rattling his throat as he rejoined his previous position of hovering over your limp body that seemed a bit tired from the dance he had you preform moments ago.

Beads of sweat already curled his locks, his expression hardened, and his lips were parted to fend off another desert from invading his mouth; telltale signs he wanted this just as badly as you did. The keeper spread your legs for leverage before positioning himself at your entrance, harmoniously pushing inside you and selfishly swimming in that rapturous bliss.

Your hands immediately came to his shoulders, grasping at them as an ailing method to cope with the ripples shrouding your body, and Ibuki could feel your nails begin to dig slightly. He maneuvered his lips to your neck, a few feeble kisses being barricaded at the spot. "Scratch me. _Don't hold back,_" he ordered you, and you would easily comply to that.

Your hands entirely moved to his back, and you did exactly as he told you to do; run those nails of yours at his skin, tear it and leave dangerous marks caused by ever outstroke of his member before it surged back into you. The blistering pain glowering on his back wasn't enough to faze him from his hasty movements of convulsing in and out of you, if anything that onslaught increased his enjoyment for this. "That's it, [Name]. It feels good," he grunted out before finally vanquishing the nape of your neck with suckles, followed by nips and bites - typically conceding the harsh scratch marks being left on his back and own shoulders.

Every motion of hitting inside you made both of you mingle your moans together, and the air curtaining around you grew steamier, clammier, and hotter. The passionate love-making continued you, and Ibuki switched his angle as he felt that gut-wrenching heat coil his intestines, and he grew more vocal. "I'm close; hold out a little longer," he maintained his low tone, but you could hear the repression of raw emotion lurking behind his words.

"Easy for you to say," you retorted fervently, voice as harbored as your breathing; soft pants eliciting from your typically acrimonious mouth. You could also feel that bubbling, and definitely enjoyable wringing of your nerves inside you. The new angle Ibuki destroyed you with smacked against the perfect g-spot within, and you certainly found yourself losing grasp on reality. "Mm, that's the spot, Master~" you added with your own hum of delight, drawling it out until you felt that shudder rack along his spine.

Ibuki nodded in affirmation, taking extra care to make sure he kept up his bucking rhythm, and snap into you so you could feel extra amorous when he did so. Before long, the swirl of kisses on your skin and the scratching on his back mixed together and created the ultimate sensation of ravenously overpower all five senses.

No longer had you focused on digging into his skin with your nails, no longer had he been obsessed with sucking you succulent skin, and no longer had either of you worried about that collar still wound around your neck; that utopia of ecstasy dawned by the coming together stung yourselves, and effectively submerged you in a world for two.

_"Master~!" "[Name]!"_

He came inside you, the pressure and wetness contracting you around his member briefly as you felt his semen inside you. The wholesome, unifying feeling you always pleasurably received during intercourse flushed your bodies entirely and turned you on a bit more, but once he pulled out of you, the messy aftermath still fully remained; you felt his cum sliding down your legs, and although it wasn't the best feeling to endure right then, the palatable high still hazed the two of you.

A kiss was placed on your temple, and it made you squirm a bit - that type of affections always made your insides extra fizzy, and considering the extra loving stare he was giving you right now made your heart pound uncomfortably. "What?" you whispered out, craning your head away from his own so your gaze locked onto the boring brown wall.

"Just thinking that you should really wear that collar more often."

_"In your dreams, Munemasa."_

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
